


Songs on Repeat.playlist

by privxess



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, idk whats even going on, kill me, why are there so many realtionships, you could lowkey think of this as a second part to the other fic i never fUCKING FINISHED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privxess/pseuds/privxess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool was stupid. College is even stupider at this point.  If half your friends, and love interests, went to your College right after Highschool, you'd be on edge too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs on Repeat.playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I never finish any fic ever. Ever. EVER. I have a lot of motive for this one though, so hopefully this goes well....anyways, each chapter will titled as a song that you can fit to this fic, in no order though. Also my way of giving song recommendations to people, so give this song a listen.

It's roughly...11 at night, on a Sunday, which means college students should be in bed, getting ready for class in the morning. But not if you're part of the most prestigious school in the country, The Right Arm, and not even if you just go there, if you're the three leads of the football team. If you're one of them, you can basically do anything you want, expect, go to Wall-mart for a simple shopping mission.

"Minho, do we need more soda?" One males voice rings out above the buzz of late night shoppers.

"Stop screaming across the _fucking_ store!" A louder voice screams after a quick second of thought, most likely deciding if he wanted to scream across the store.

"Both of you, slim it!" A third voice cuts in, no hesitation to throw his voice to the top of the scale.

Within minutes of the short lived screaming match, the three males meet up with  one another, squinting at each other. The three, anyways, are Minho, Ben, and Gally. The lead their school football team, so of course, they're rather popular, and the fact that they were all semi-friends in highschool, doesn't help them really.

Ben, who would much rather be called that then Benjamin, plays Left Tackle on their team, and his never missed a tackle in his seasons, even in highschool. Sadly, he's mostly all body and no brain, which doesn't do him any good, but the school...they let it slide for the sake of having him on the team. He's realtivlty a nice kid, he does what he's told and takes things...kind of seriously, but not much.

Gally, who's name is in fact Gally and isn't short for anything, plays Quarter Back. He has muscles for days and he's tall, as in he reaches about 6 foot 1 inch. He's pretty terrifying, and he's also pretty mean. He has two friends, which are Ben and Minho, and hates the rest of his team, seeing as if anything ever goes wrong it's his fault. He's pretty selfish, but does care for others if they mean something to him.

Lastly, of course, there's Minho, which means  Brightness and Goodness in Korean, fits him perfectly. He's the light of the group and plays Wide Receiver and has also never missed a catch in his carer thus far. He has more friends than Gally does, but not nearly more than Ben, but he's still friendly and has an aura of sass to him.  He's just as tall as Gally, but most defiantly  has more arm muscle then him.

The three males continue the stare down, glancing from cart to cart, before Gally speaks up.

"Where is all of this fitting?"

Minho chimes in and looks over at Ben, since his cart is the fullest. "I say we ask Benny about it, since he keeps eating all the food anyways."

"It's not me I swear!" Ben tries to explain, but Gally is quick to shut him down.

"I found wrappers under your bed, plus you blink a lot when you lie." He shrugs, picking through Ben's cart and putting the essentials in Minhos cart, before adding a few from his own. "Anyways, I'm tired and have a paper to do, so I'd like to get home."

"Fine, Fine." Minho groans, pushing the cart towards the checkout, both boys on either side of him. He's thinking about something else, something that's been bothering him for days. Sadly, he's cut from his thought when he hears Ben's voice.

"Gally, common, lets go." He groans, grabbing Gallys arm and pulling him a lit.

"Shhhh! Sh!" He shushes the other, ducking down behind Minho.

"Why are you hi-" Minho is about to ask, before Gallys hand covers his mouth.

Across the isle, a kid with a small Afro, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a T-Shirt, seem to be deciding between too different kids of beans. He seems to be fully focused with that, and nothing else. 

Minho struggles to rip Gallys appendage from his mouth and bumps him backwards. "Who is that?" He grumbles, trying to fix himself.

"That's Siggy!" He hisses, trying to keep himself hidden. "You know, in the Culinary classes, the most attracvite guy ever." He hints, stuffing his hands in his own pockets to not make any mvements.

"Is he even gay?" Ben chirps in, grabbing Minhos cart and pulling it the other way to help save Gally the embarrassment.

"Why does that matter?" Minho adds. "He could be bi or pan, you don't know his life." 

"Stop talking?" Gally pleads, finally out of sigh from Siggy and now in the Checkout line.

"Don't let this be a repeat o-" Minho starts, before his vision is blurred with the image of Ben. And Ben, somehow knocking over the whole cart of food.

 


End file.
